Rivalry to Resolution
by Skye Charcol Marie
Summary: Can one girl find the strength in herself to forgive a seven year mistake in only minutes while the one she's always cared for is slipping through her fingers?


"You're finished

"You're finished!" Malem cried, hurdling her dagger at her brother.

"Malem, stop this!" He dodged, the knife exploding into the ground.

She glared daggers at him as they both landed facing each other. Deidara took a step

toward her and she retreated a step, "Please you don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand!" She interrupted, "Do you have any idea how much you've

broken me?!"

He flinched.

"All those years alone, i spent." She screamed, her body trembling.

He went to say something, but she was quicker and a dagger shot past his ear.

"I've had my comrades for support, but they're only friends."

Deidara said nothing.

Malem blinked back tears. She held her eyes shut for a moment, breathing. When her

eyes finally opened her pupils were red and her tears were blood streaming down her cheeks.

"Malem, listen to me!" He pleaded.

"No. It's time for you to listen to me. For seven years i've waited for you to come back for

me and for seven years i've lost hope little by little. Do you have any idea what that's like? Any idea what i've been through?"

He stared at her, "I-I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough!" She snapped, lunging. She slammed her small body head fist into him. Together they crashed into the side of the cliff. Deidara let out a small gasp as the blow sent air rushing out of his lungs.

Malem let go and leaped back, her pale face bruised from the impact.

Deidara fell to his knees, desperate for air. He glanced up, the sharp tip of a dagger was

the first to greet his eyes. He followed the blade up to the hand that held it. Malem stood over him, her face twisted in demonic rage.

Deidara found his voice, "I understand your pain, hm.—

"No you don't!" She kicked him onto his back, "You'll never understand! Just go away!"

She raised the blade above her head.

"Wait, Malem! You're making the mistake of your life!" A voice echoed threw to canyon.

"Don't stop me!" Caelan called, using Malem's voice.

"It's all a lie, Malem!" Kanna appeared behind her, "He didn't purposefully leave you!"

The Malem inside glanced at her through blood-red eyes, "What?" She whispered.

"He was forced to join. It wasn't his choice to go."

"I-it wasn't." She whimpered, fresh tears began rolling.

Kanna shook her head and Malem's arms dropped.

_Uh-uh. Not this time you don't! Not this time!_ Caelan screamed through deaf ears. Malem felt the demon's chakra flow through her, down her dominant arm. Caelan took control of the blade in her hand, Finish _what you came to do, you weak little wretch!_

Caelan thrust out Malem's arm, the blade made contact with Deidara's chest. His blood

flowed down her wrist and Malem's eyes widened in horror. Caelan relished in the sight with ominous laughter.

"What have you done!" Kanna's hand flew to her mouth.

Malem fell back, the blade clanking on the stone floor, "I- i- i, i don't. I- i didn't mean-" She

threw herself to her brother's side, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't die on me! Don't leave me again!"

Blood encircled them both. Malem's sobs became screams, "Big brother! Please!!"

He looked up at her, blood falling from his mouth, mixing with her tears, "I- I should never have l-left, hm."

She shook her head, "No, but you didn't mean to. It doesn't matter anymore! I know the truth." She held his head in her lap.

He looked at the bloody mess on his chest, "Then, I won't hold this against you either."

"You have every right to, though!"

He weakly shook his head. This made more tears fall from Malem's tear stained eyes. She laid his head down gently then rested her own head on his shoulder and sobbed. His heart-beat was faint and unsteady.

Malem's surroundings became dizzy and she felt nauseous. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see the red cloud of her brother's cloak sleeve. Her body trembled in fear and despair, "Don't die." She mouthed.

The ground shook lightly at approaching footsteps. Malem briefly sat up, only to see Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura come dashing around the bend. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Sakura. "She can help," She whispered to herself.

She regretted it, but she stepped away from Deidara's side and sprinted to Sakura. She grabbed hold of Sakura's wrists, "Sakura-chan! Please, save him. You're the only one who can. Please, I'm begging you!"

Sakura stared dumbstruck at Malem.

Naruto glanced past Malem at the dieing man on the rocks, "Oh hell no! No one is saving that bastard!"

Malem gaped at him, her eyes were red, not from her demon, but from crying. Naruto saw this, Malem never cried in public, at least, never when he or anyone else was around, and his expression faltered for a moment before returning to its stern features, "That guy killed Gaara."

Malem was immediately in front of him, she grabbed him by his sweatshirt, and new tears of possible failure fell. She shook him. Hard. "Look, dammit!" She arched his head by his blonde hair so he was looking at Gaara, "He looks alive to me, wouldn't you say?" She was yelling now. Gaara looked away, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Malem pulled Naruto back to face her, and within no time at all, her palm came in contact with his face. The loud smack of the blow echoed throughout the canyon. Naruto's head whipped back and his eyes roll back in their sockets. He could taste blood on the inside of his mouth. Before he could say anything, Malem was already pulling Sakura toward Deidara's body.

Naruto had the smarts to know not to take on Malem for fear of death, so he reluctantly went to stand by Kanna.

Sakura saw Deidara's condition and immediately went to work. Her training with Tsunade paid off when the entry wound sewed itself back together and the bruising Malem gave him vanished. He was slightly dazed and in a little pain to stand, but he was alive. Malem threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. Naruto and Gaara glared down at him, but he avoided their gazes.

Moments passed and Sakura and Naruto had left to go back to the village. Gaara and Kanna dropped in relief. Dust loomed overhead and the embrace between brother and sister continued. Many words were spoken in that one embrace, words that not even the most sensitive ears could detect. Words that not even the most professional word master could interpret. They were words that meant nothing to some, and everything to them.


End file.
